<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Shampoo by Sarona43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173356">Strawberry Shampoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarona43/pseuds/Sarona43'>Sarona43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Fics :D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I basically created a bunch of ocs lol, I just thought it was cute lol, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Tommy is a devious trickster, Will just wants to know who uses strawberry shampoo, ahh first post, but not really, irl mcyts, this is not canon-accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarona43/pseuds/Sarona43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the DreamSMP mass meetup, Wilbur discovers some strawberry-scented shampoo bottles and wonders who they belong to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Fics :D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2280152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869">mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername">idontwannaputmywattpadusername</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepisspie/pseuds/littlepisspie">littlepisspie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was supposed to be a placeholder but I'm keeping it here for no discernible reason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello. greetings. this is not the actual work</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Actual Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now introducing... the actual story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the quality I have kind of an inconsistent writing style so this might feel a bit choppy<br/>Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“PHIL?” Wilbur yelled from upstairs. It was the first night of the Dream SMP mass meetup, and Wilbur was staring at several bright pink bottles in the communal showers of their Airbnb. The manhunt with 30 hunters had finished recording several hours ago, and everyone else had already cleaned up for dinner. Wilbur had been working on a new song and had consequently been the last in line to use the showers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Philza Minecraft pulled and then knocked on the locked door of the bathroom. “Will, it’s locked. Can you let me in so I can see what you’re yelling about?” Wilbur opened the door to a mildly concerned Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Phil, it’s nothing serious. Just… do you know whose shampoo that is?” Wilbur pointed to the bottles, which were filled with strawberry-scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. “I was going to take a shower, but I don’t want to put them somewhere and then whoever’s those are can’t find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Phil said thoughtfully. “I suppose Niki might have come in before you. Or they could be Puffy’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Wilbur said, “but what should we do with them? I can go ask Niki or Puffy if they use strawberry shampoo, or- hey! What if these are Techno’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they are actually Techno’s, we are definitely leaking that to Twitter,” Phil chuckled. “The anime Techno artists will explode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed. “Yeah, this-” He opened the shampoo bottle and sniffed it. “-definitely fits with the whole ‘pink-haired anime protagonist’ theme, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathered the pungent soap bottles in his arms and nudged the door open with his foot. “I’ll go find them. If it’s not any of them, I guess I can just leave them next to the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil exited the bathroom behind him with a “sounds good, Will” and a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur spent the next fifteen minutes combing every room in the rented lodge for Technoblade, Puffy, or Niki. It was odd; 23 of the 32 people that had come were in the game room watching Tommy lose several games of pool to Ranboo, and none of the three of them were there. Wilbur stayed in the doorway of the game room long enough to watch Tommy miss three shots in a row (he waited for 5 minutes.) Finally, on his third time looking through the library, he spotted a rather conspicuous bunch of pillows in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Techno!” Wilbur greeted cheerfully, shifting the bottles in his arms to balance the weight properly. “These yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inhabitant of the fort didn’t respond. After a couple seconds, a pillow near Wilbur’s feet was pushed outwards, and Technoblade stuck his face out of his expertly constructed pillow fort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup Wilbur,” Techno greeted in his monotone devoid of emotion. “Yeah, those aren’t mine. Despite what my fanart may portray, I do not take care of my long pink anime hair with strawberry-scented products. You might want to try Niki or Puffy though.” He reached to the pillow that had been used as the door and drew it back to its spot, maintaining eye contact with Wilbur the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wilbur thought to himself as he strolled out of the library and headed towards the basement. On his way down, he bumped into Tommy, who was sulking next to a laughing Tubbo. Oddly enough, Wilbur caught a whiff of the sweet strawberry scent as he passed by, but his thoughts cleared away when he caught a flash of pink hair behind a door. Wilbur jogged down the hallway, waving his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki! Hey Niki!” Niki Nihachu turned toward the sounds of his voice, her bubblegum-pink hair catching Wilbur’s eye. Yes, that looked like exactly the kind of hair that would need three kinds of strawberry-scented cleaner. Niki inched further into the hallway, revealing a diminutive Captain Puffy standing behind her. The two had evidently been engaged in conversation, but all Wilbur cared about at the moment was the relief that he wouldn’t need to search the lodge any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Will! What’s up?” Niki offered Wilbur a grin. “Puffy was just complaining about how everyone here is taller than her. I mean, it’s really her fault for being 5’2, but I guess there’s not much she can do about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy pushed her playfully with a theatrically hurt expression. “Whatcha got there, Wilbur?” She asked him, motioning at the bottles of soap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I just found these in the bathroom and I thought it might be one of yours,” Wilbur looked from one woman to the other, “so I went looking for you. Was I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki shook her head. “Sorry, Will, they’re not mine. They wouldn’t have been anyway, I use the girls’ bathroom to shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded. “Same. I don’t know if it makes your search easier or harder, but it’ll definitely be one of the boys. I can help, if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Honestly, I didn’t even know we had separate bathrooms, so that was enough help. Thanks, you two!” He dashed back down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was originally just going to drop it if he wasn’t able to find the owner, but now he was interested. He spent the next two days interrogating every boy in the lodge that he could corner alone, but none of it mattered. The shampoo bottles remained a mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the last day of the meetup, Wilbur had given up any hope of finding the strawberry-scented stumper. As he said his goodbyes and boarded his plane, the mystery occupied his thoughts for nearly the entire flight home. Dream had paid for everyone’s tickets home, so he was sitting next to Tommy for the entire 12-hour flight. Thankfully, Tommy had fallen asleep four hours in, after angrily claiming that “I’m a big man, Wilby! Big men don’t need naps!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled at the memory and glanced at Tommy’s sleeping form affectionately. The poor kid put too much pressure on himself, and it was nice to see him having fun with the rest of their online friends. He quickly ruffled Tommy’s strawberry-scented hair, and turned back to his book- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Strawberry-scented hair? Wilbur looked around quickly to make sure nobody was looking at him weirdly, and sniffed Tommy’s hair. It was the exact same scent as the shampoo that he had been asking after for the past three days. Wilbur leaned back in his uncomfortable airplane seat, thinking. Was there a reason Tommy didn’t tell him? Maybe he was embarrassed, or maybe Wilbur didn’t seem like he would react well, or -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Tommy groaned, “Airplane seats are not pog. Wish I was as short as Tubbo, bet he doesn’t have to curl up like a fucking porcupine.” Tommy had, in fact, had his legs pulled up as far as they would go. Wilbur winced at how uncomfortable that had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stretched his arms out and yawned. “Why’re you looking at me like that, big man?” His words were slightly slurred, having been sleeping for the past 5 hours. “‘S There something on my face or some shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked at him a little weirdly. “Tommy,” he began, “why didn’t you tell me that it was your shampoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wore a confused look on his face for a solid ten seconds before the sentence registered in his brain. He started laughing, which only strengthened the weird look on Wilbur’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still on about that? I don’t know, man, I thought it was funny,” Tommy choked out between gasps of air. Wilbur relaxed noticeably, and an incredulous look replaced the undefinable expression he had been sporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me conduct an investigation - you even HELPED me - and the whole time it was just you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s laughter only grew louder at the incensed look that had developed on Wilbur’s face. He calmed down enough to nod happily, and to notice the old lady behind them that was giving them a dirty look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little gremlin child. I can’t believe you.” Wilbur playfully punched Tommy in the arm. “And all this time I thought you were on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News flash, Will! The only thing I’m loyal to is WOMEN!” Tommy grinned as he and Wilbur began to jokingly argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked fondly at this 17 year old kid that he had met over the Internet, this wonderful kid who was infinitely more intelligent and charismatic than he could ever hope to be. As he rolled his suitcase away from Tommy and his family, waving a spirited goodbye, Wilbur’s thoughts were composed entirely of his pure affection for his younger brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit: holy crap hi! thank u guys for 100 kudos!<br/>also im bad at socializing lul but if u wanna talk my discord is Sarona43#8802 :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>